Sleeping with the enemy
by Klaroline-lovegames
Summary: Elena Gilbert was always first choice but once a a sexy original hybrid comes to town and befriends Caroline a friendship turns into something more. When the real reason Klaus comes in town comes out they must keep what they have a secret or else everyone will know. Hearts will break, unlikely alliances will be made, and a new level of betrayal for all! RATED M FOR FUTURE SMUT
1. Chapter 1

**I want to thank my best fanfiction best friend layaboo you're amazing and I love yah:) check out her stories I dare you! I promise you won't be disappointed:) **

* * *

Caroline sat by a tree tracing a tree that she loved that was exactly a 30 minute walk from her house. She came here to get away from all the Elena drama. To get time for herself. She smiled as a little hummingbird few over her head hovering just in front of her face. Something with that touched her heart.

"It must be great" she said to the bird smiling

"Waking up every morning on the verge of death" she smiled pacing her finger out little the little bird rest on her "you little heart eating away like a little machine gun" she brush the birds hair softly and they way it moved on her finger she could tell he liked it "it must feel really good to make it past the day without even knowing how hard you must have worked."

From the distance he watched her with a smile. He remembered when he had that thought that when he was at the Andes mountains. He felt the urge to make himself known to talk to her. So he took a step out into the clearing but she didn't notice him. She continued talking to the bird that rested on her finger.

"I will give you a little tip... Stay away from a green-eyed broody vampire name Stefan he will kill you" she tease tossing the bird into the air laughing "tell your friends!" She yelled laughing but this time hearing a new set of laugher making her tense up looking at the man before her.

Caroline shot up from the ground brushing her self off knocking her journal to the ground. "Who are you?" She asked taking a step back jumping when her back made contact with the tree. She stared into his blueish greenish eyes, filled with compassion. His dimple deep as the ocean. And his lips red as blood...wait that was blood. He took a step closer but she didn't flinch well she tried not to she steady her breathing crossing her arms waiting for his answer. "I asked who you were." She said trying to stead her voice but it couldn't help but become raspy.

"My name is Niklaus Mikaelson." 'GOD HELP ME' she yelled in her head he had a british accent and he was cute. "But you may call me Nik, or Klaus."

"Well Klaus, What are you doing her?" She didn't back down. He was new to town she could tell.

"I was walking in the woods" he smirked "I'm not a serial killer I promise" he laugh but after trying to stop herself a few seconds later she joined in

"Well I'll be a little hard to kill" she teased. The first think she could tell about him is that he was a vampire but the age was unknown unless was turn these past few days she could take him but other wise she mostly doubted it. "What kind of person walks in the woods?" She laughed trying not to let her guard down to much.

"What kind of person walks in other people's land" he smirk circling his finger around the area raising his eye brows.

Caroline was a bit confuse till she caught on "Oh...oh I'm sorry" she began picking up her things shoving it into her bad. "I didn't know. I thought it was just the woods I have come out her for-" before she could finish her sentence he did it for her

"I know. I know. I've watched you for weeks... You're such an unhappy girl" he step closer to her so they were more than a few feet away. Her blonde hair blew in the wind. Blue eyes filled the sky's. lips pink as flowers. And a body of a goddess, her legs strength for days, breast not to big but nowhere near small, her butt perked up obviously this girl did squats.

"You've been watching me?" She said quietly "that a bit stalkerish don't you think?"

"I wouldn't call it stalking just admiring from the distance" he took another step so now they were face to face. He gently took the journal out her hands looking at the tree. It seemed like she got ever detail or at lease tried to "this is amazing" he whispered

"Thanks" she blushed her hair behind her ear looking down "I like trees."

"I can tell" he smirked "there beautiful...just like you" he whispered the last part but if she wasn't a vampire she knew she wouldn't be about to tell.

'He isn't dangerous' she told herself "How rude of me" she stock her hand out towards him but she didn't something she wasn't ready for. He brought her hand up to her lips kissing her knuckles softly making her shiver and blush like an idiot "my...my name is Caroline" she stuttered looking away from him to hide her blushing pink face while he still held her hand.

"What a lovely name."

* * *

**i know it isn't a long chapter just give it some time. **

**Tell me what you think and I'm just going to put it out there I'm not one of those girls who are like 'I'll only update if I get 10 comments' no I hate that I'll update when I have time...I just wanted to put that out there. But I would like for you all to comment it will make me feel good about my story. **

**im not saying this for you pity because I don't want you pity but for future comments Barbour my grammar I have dyslexia so even if I try my 100% to you it could just be you 50% or 75% do when commenting about my writing please be gentle about the grammar but if you have tips please give me some. BUT NO BETAS I CAN'T STAND BETAS I HATE THEM. No offense to others. **

**okay and who smart idea was to put the originals on the same night as the vampire diaries and same day you know how much homework will miss because of that lol. I was beyond shocked when I read on a spoiler that Caroline and Jeremy become closer because of Bonnie's passing and then they hook up I was like WHAT THE FUCK weirdly I think I'll be okay with that as long it's not TYLER and that new guy JESSE who is supposed to come. I would even like her to go back with Damon or Matt tha. With the other to guys! (well maybe if Jesse is cute, nice, and can beat Klaus's charms -I dobut it but they could try-)**

**okay my ranting is done lol it's probably longer than the story anyway the second chapter is already written I just want to see what y'all think I should do and I could maybe add it in their or in the future. **


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline laughed sitting on Klaus's couch after he offered her to come over. He did say he wasn't a serial killer after all.

"Wait. Wait. Wait" she giggled between the words "you mean to tell me you party with the Beatles playing dare or double dare" she hit her right thigh laughing uncontrollably "and you had to steal from a princess"

Klaus shook his head giggling "yes. Yes it was fun those days way back when." He poured himself a new drink. He really enjoyed Caroline's company she was wild, funny, beautiful. "What about you any stories?" He asked with a small smirk.

"Well I don't mean to brag but I was hopscotch champion in three grade" she laugh shyly only to earn a sad look from Klaus. "Yea not a lot happen in my life." Klaus looked up at her and smiled

"I'd take you." She began to smile at his offer "if take you anywhere London, Paris, Tokyo" she began to laugh shaking her head

"You so cute" she teased picking his dimples.

He cleared his throat holding his hand out "the correct term is evil" she began to laugh more.

"I doubt that..." She said looking down "were friends right?" She lifted her eyes to meet his ad she never been more nervous in her life

"I can't say" Klaus said sadly "I never had a friend" in a flash he felt a warm embrace that smelt like strawberries

"You got one now" she laughed brushing his hair not wanting to let him go because she liked hugging him. "Why are you in Mystic Falls" she asked pulling away "not a lot happened here till recently."

"Lets just say I have to keep low for a while"

"Are you running" she asked wondering. That's the same thing Katherine said but Stefan found out she was running from someone for five hundred years.

"Oh course not!" He said angering standing up grabbing another drink "I have no reason to run," she could tell some part of that was true but also false. 'He was running' she thought 'but if he didn't want to tell her than he didn't have to.' "I'm sorry" he spoke after his third cup in a row "I-I-I" he couldn't finish his sentence so she placed her hand in his shoulder causing him to look up surprised at her action

"It's fine you don't have to explain" it was played out her phone ring breaking the moment. She grabbed it looking at the caller.

"SHIT" she said standing up fast "it's 1:00 in the morning" she got her bag fast.

"Hey Damon" she said scratching her head "Caroline where are you do you know what time it is." Caroline dug in her purse pulling out a mint taking it out it's wrapper. "What Damon I can't hear you?" She rubbed the wrapper against the speaker of the phone "Damon-I-go-ho-s-yo-lat-" Caroline broke up the words 'I'm going home see you later' before hanging up.

"I had fun" she said shoving her phone in her pocket "I really did, but it's time for me to go" she was about to run past him but he caught her arm pulling her back to his chest surprising her.

"Will I see you again Caroline" he said almost in a whisper holding her hand to his chest looking in her eyes then down to her lips.

"Tomorrow, by the tree" she smiled fixing her bag on her shoulder. He released her and she started to walk away towards the door before stopping mid way "don't forget be there at 3 and don't you dare be late" she smiled walking backwards.

"I wouldn't dream of it love" he smiled as she walked out the house. 'Okay' he thought to himself 'who is this Damon fellow?'


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline was trying to sneak into the house when the light flashed on "hello Blondie" Damon groaned standing up from his spot on the chair "you know when Stefan said you could stay here and you be back before 11, be back before 11 I don't want to wait up for you because Stefan is wormms about you!"

"I'm sorry" she whispered walking up the stairs but Damon flashed in front of her "wear were you huh?"

"I was with a friend"

"Well we learn that the oldest Vampire in history is looking for Elena so stop thinking about yourself for once and help us help Elena,"

"Excuse me! All I ever do now and days is help Elena. Don't you dare make me the bad guy. I left today just to get away from all this for once " She yelled flashing up the stairs into Stefan's room slamming his door.

"I hate him so much" she yelled "I have done nothing wrong to him if memory serves correctly he tried to kill me...more than twice" she throw herself on the bed next to him placing her hand on her stomach "I feel bad for you." She confessed with a smile.

Stefan began to laugh "have I mentioned how adorable you are when you ramble" he smiled

"No." She looked away blushing

"Well there's a reason for that Caroline...it's not cute"

"Oh" she said slightly embarrassed.

"Well Damon is just a jackass no doubt about that but you missed a very important meeting about the oldest vampire in history wants Elena dead."

"What else is new" she thought she said in her head.

"Caroline" Stefan warned standing up

"I'm sorry I'm having a hard week Tyler won't leave me alone, my mom and dad won't even look at me, so in forced to move in here not that you aren't good company but the other Salvatore isn't, and Elena is always in danger, and for some reason I will never know Alaric hates me so much." She finally for out her chest becoming calmer siting back on the bed with a smile.

"I feel better" she whispered after her little out burst.

"I'm sorry lets just go to sleep and we can go to school in the morning"

"Urghhh" she groaned shoving her face in the pillow "why must I go to school I'm a vampire why does that matter. We can travel the world and party have dared or double dare party's meet the Beatles steal from a princess" she said not notice her saying the things that Klaus told her

"What is your sudden change of heart about all this stuff" Caroline sat up fast with a smile

"I might a guy today and he was so nice and funny and were going to hang out again tomorrow and he was an accent and dimples he is just so perfect."

"Be careful Caroline"

"What? Why?"

"Because you might drown in your own drool" Caroline threw a lamp at Stefan but he flashed away "good night Caroline" he said flashing her into the hallway closing the door.

"Just me and this big old world" she whispered jumping into the shower.

When she stepped out the rest room her phone was ringing and it was an unknown number "umm hello"

"Hello love" Caroline's eyes widen

"Klaus hey I'm so glad to hear you." She sat up smiling. 'Oh I'm so glad he can't see me' she thought in her white tang top and pink lace panties.

"Well I'm glad your glad to hear me" she felt his smile on her face "well I'm glad to hear your voice!"

"Are you flirting with me" she said seductively asked twirling her around in her finger.

"Well I guess you can say that" he laughed "what are you wearing?" He asked playing with giggles behind his words.

"Nothing" she teased back laughing.

"OHHH maybe I should go over" he teased making her laugh

"You should" she laughed more.

They talked for a couple of hours laughing and the causally flirting and talking one the phone they switched to face time till her eyes became heavy.

"Hahaha very funny but unlike you I have school in..." She looked down at her clock "20 minutes" she screamed jumping out "SHIT" she threw her phone running to her closet.

On the other side Klaus watched as the phone landed directly pointed towards her closet. His eyes widen at he butt bouncing in her pink lace panties and her white tang top.

"Umm love" he whispered hiding his face from his blush. It was clear that she didn't hear him as she began to strip. He fixed himself in his seat as she quickly took of her shirt leaving her in her bra and panties. Klaus smirked at her almost naked form but had to show his new friend respect. He hung up the call texting her

'Next time turn off the face time not that I didn't mind the show but maybe later...and in person;)'

Caroline grabbed her phone running towards her car. She pulled up the school and relaxed as she had ten minutes till she had to be in class. She burly notice she was holding her breath so she let it all out. "Oh okay" she smiled picking up her phone reading Klaus's message before banging her head on the wheel of her car "OH MY GOD!" She yelled laughing texting back

'Oh my god I'm so sorry I thought I ended the call. Again I'm Sorry you had to see that.' She pressed sent and now even a minute later he sent her a message

'Its fine love I assure you and by the way I'm glad I got to see all that...see you later Caroline three o' clock don't be late.' She but her lips replying

'Looking forward to it XOXOX' she got out her car smiling before she remembered how sleepy she was. "This is going to be a long day."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who favorites and followed the storie:) and thank you to those who commented. **

**layaboo**

**VD-HP-Glee **

**and**

**EmmaRedVelvet**

**This is the longest chapter out of the for I hope you like it:)**

* * *

"Caroline" Alaric said standing I front of the class "Caroline" he said once more. Her head rested on her head as her eyes were closed shut. Alaric walked over to her and hit her arm for its place causing her head to smash into the table.

"FUCK" she yelled waking more looking around to see she was still in class.

"Nice of you to join us Caroline now answer the question." Alaric never really seem to like Caroline but she didn't really know why she never did anything to him.

"I don't know what the question was" replied bitting her lip

"Of course not, your useless to the class and 'TEAM'" Caroline rolled her eyes knowing he was referring to the meeting she missed.

"Well I think I'm just as good Stefan, Damon, Bonnie and me are the muscle, Elena is obviously needed, so what could you do to help?" She shot back without thinking and quickly regretted it "I'm sorry" she said liking down.

"Well you can be sorry about at detention" he spat back grinning

"But I have to be somewhere at 3" she quickly argued

"Okay I'm sorry then you can leave at four!" her mouth dropped as his smirk widen and he turn back to the class talking about the civil war.

* * *

After the bell rung she stomped out the class to the lunch room mumbling hatred words about Mr. Saltzman "Caroline" a males voice called after her making her groan

"Ugh" she said turning around not even bothering to put a fake smile on "what do you want Tyler?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date or something" he looked down kicking his feet around.

"Look Tyler it's not I don't like you because I do you're an awesome guy any girl will be lucky for, but with everything happening with Elena I can't think about all that right now."

He nodded but was smiling like an idiot "you like me so there's still a chance" he smiled. She started to shake her head waving her hands

"Tyler you don't understand-" he grabbed her arms pulling her close

"No I do." He smiled "I still have a chance so now I'm just going to have to prove it to you" he turn away with a smile running the other way screaming "YOU JUST WAIT AND SEE!"

"боже мой" she said putting her hand on her head quoting The Avengers the black Widow by saying 'my god'

* * *

Klaus sat in his house drinking his bourbon staring down at his sister debating if he should undagger her. Caroline was much like her in a way as in blonde hair, blue eyes, and lets not forget the attitude all though Caroline's is slightly more under control sort of speak.

"I miss you baby sister" he smiled running her still perfect hair running his finger down her cheek which was bumpy from the veins. He put his hand on the end of the dagger rubbing it 'she will hate me' he thought letting it go about to close the coffin but he couldn't "fuck it" he thought yanking the danger out pulling a chair out next to her waiting.

* * *

Caroline rolled her eyes walking into Alaric's class closing the door behind her "I'm here" she groaned taking a seat in the back of the class

"Seat up front"

"Why!" She whine like a little kid.

"Because I said and I don't trust you!" Caroline stomped to the seat in front of him crossing her arms in front of her chest

"Why do you hate me I have done nothing to you?"

"Please Caroline you are just like my ex-wife always needy and never happy."

"Excuse me" she stood up walking over to him "what the hell is it be meant to Caroline week. I'm nothing like your wife she was a coward." She was by the side of his desk now furious

Alaric slammed his hands down standing up in front of her. "Watch you mouth" he yelled in a whisper

"Why because it's the truth" he took a step closer to her with hate in his eyes "you know nothing about me you always hated me for no reason" she whispered still with anger in her trying to control herself from snapping his neck.

Alaric didn't notice how close they were. Caroline was practically sitting on his desk and he was an inch away from her. "Is there a problem" a teacher said walking in

"No" Alaric said quickly

"I wasn't talking to you" the woman look towards Caroline who was still pressed up the desk

"Yes I just want to go home" the teacher nodded taking Caroline by the hand "you can believe the office well here about this" Caroline grabbed the woman turning her to face her "forget about what you just saw now go back to you class" Caroline turn towards Alaric "I don't know what your problem is but leave me the hell alone" she said flashing to her car.

'What the fuck just happened' she asked herself 'maybe he didn't hate me just hated that he couldn't get me' she shook her head turning her car on driving out the school. She had to talk to someone but who 'KLAUS' she screamed in her head driving towards the tree.

* * *

Klaus twirled his fingers around till he heard soft gasp for air. In a flash he tore the top of the blood bag letting it pour down Rebekah's throat. He held it over her mouth till her eyes snapped opened and she tore the bag from his gripped sucking it dry with in seconds.

"Nik" she whispered looking around "where am I?"

"You're at our new home where Mikael will never hurt us" he felt his cheek sting as his open palm meet his "yew dagger me" she yelled.

"You were going to leave me alone like the rest of them." He whispered looking down "I needed my sister back I missed you" in a heart beat she was put the coffin and had forgiven hugging him

"No Nik like we said 900 years ago forever and always."

"1000 actually" her eyes widen and she let him for "I was in the box for 100 years" he nodded sadly. "What will I ever do with you Nik" she said hugging him once more so he would feel better.

Klaus sat with his sister while she picked out new clothes "girls from this time dressed like whore" Rebekah came out with a deep V cut shirt

"No that shirt is just made for whores" he groaned and began that scratch his head.

"What is it Nik?" She asked walking towards her brother

"Nothing I just feel like I'm forgetting something" he said pushing the thought aside paying for his sisters new clothing.

* * *

Caroline sat by the tree check her phone for the 15 time in the past HOURS. "Okay he is just running late." She assured her self leaning against the tree closing her eyes listen to the sound of birds chirping before dozing off to sleep.

**_-2 hours later- _**

She woke up with the feeling of water being poured on her and she was right the rain was crazy and out of control "he isn't coming" she finally picked up her back walking towards her car. She wouldn't lie she was hurt. She didn't know if it was the rain or her tears that were running down her face. She been stood up and she thought they really hit it off so she didn't understand.

* * *

Klaus laid on his bed trying to shake the feeling away "what in the bloody hell did I forget!" He groaned unlocking his phone seeing a set of messages

"3:00 don't you dare he late"

"Fuck" he yelled running down the stairs grabbing his keys and jacket "I'll be back bekah" he ran into his car and that is when he really saw how dark it was outside. The clouds were gone. The sky's darkest and faded to a shade of purple. "SHIT" he hit the wheel knowing it was too late. What was he going to do?

* * *

**Hey guys sorry if you all don't like that he stood her up it's just I don't want there relationship to go to fast I want her rand the group into more detail about the 'unknown' man who wants to Kill Elena before I actually start their relationship 'relationship'. **

**I wonder if you all can just why Alaric hated Caroline so much here's a hint 'HER FATHER' and that's all I'm going to say;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Klaus stayed home with his sister all day before getting the sudden urge to go and see if Caroline was at the tree. He honestly felt bad for standing her up it's not like she meant to but he still felt guilty. "Stay here bekah I'll back in an hour or so" he called out walking out the house towards the woods in the back of his house. He heard it the sound of pencil on paper and he knew that had to be her.

Caroline sat by the tree with a apart if her hoping that Klaus would come, but another part hating him for not showing up at all. "Caroline" someone called out to her and she didn't even need to look up and she knew it was Klaus

"Hey" she said weakly still hurt.

"I'm so sorry I didn't come yesterday I got lose of time and I didn't see it past 3 till around 5," he tried to explain

"Oh it's fine I didn't come either got caught up at school" she lied standing up

"Uh well okay" he said sadly. She didn't even show up and she isn't all freaking out. "Well do you want to maybe hang out later,"

"Sure" she said with a big smile packing her things away "I'll go to your house" she offered

"That's fine love."

"Hello Barbie nice of you to show up" Damon smirked as she walked in the living room that Stefan, Katherine tied up to a chair, and Damon stood in "now tell her what you told us" Damon said

"The man who wants Elena dead needs to break his curse with needing a, vampire being Caroline, and werewolf being Tyler" she smirk before she started to cough up blood.

Caroline flashed over to her grabbing her hair lifting her up "What were you going to do had us over."

"You know for a blonde you're not stupid" she moan in pain still managing a smile.

"What are you doing?" Rebekah asked Klaus as she walk down the stairs seeing Klaus on his hands and knees scrubbing the floor.

"I'm cleaning bekah" he said annoyed continued to scrub

"Why don't you have people for that?"

"Yes but I have a friend coming over and they won't make it in time and why am I explaining myself to you?"

Rebekah laughed shaking her head.

"Well you missed a spot" she smiled walking back up stairs. When did Klaus have friends other than Stefan? Where was Stefan? She missed him so much. She wonder if he missed her as much a she missed him.

After beat Katherine for hours on in she still wouldn't give a name so she just gave up. "Well I'm going a see a friend" she told Stefan about to walk out the door but Damon blocked her

"Not with a 1000 year old vampire trying to use you for a sacrifice no you're not. For now on you go to school then come back." He lifted his finger in a way to tell her to be quiet "Before you argue with me you're lucky I'm letting you go to school."

"What so now you're going to pretend to care about me!" She yelled crossing her arms

"Caroline it's for the best" Stefan intervened

"No what's the best is if we get Elena out of her turn her"

"She will never forgive us" Damon said drink his bourbon

"Maybe, But she would still be alive" Caroline whispered walking upstairs in to the guest room slamming the door.

Damon paced back and forth in his room thinking about what Caroline said "don't even think about it Damon" Stefan said

"But she's right how are we suppose to stop this man" he yelled "Elena will never forgive us but she will be alive I rather her hate me forever than be dead" There was a loud crash from upstairs and Damon flashed upstairs banging on Caroline's door "let us in" he yelled actually worried about her. "CAROLINE" he kept bang in the door before he punched it down running room to see the nightstand knocked over and the window open "that little bitch" he mumbled.

* * *

Caroline ran out the house jumping in her car driving to Klaus's house. She wonder if he would even remember that he invited her.

After 30 Minutes she made it to Klaus's house pulling up to the drive way.

"Oh Nik who is she or he if you chose pussy was not your way" she heard a woman's voice an instantly began jealous. Who was in the house with her... Not her Nik?

"Shut up Bekah don't make me dagger you again" he threaten

"Oh Nik bite me!" Caroline felt anger in her and flashed to the door ringing the door bell.

"Their here let me get that" she heard the girl say and the front door swung up "hello" the blonde girl said "you must be Klaus's new friend that he has gone crazy about" Caroline blushed

"Bekah!" Someone yelled that someone being Klaus "shut it!"

"Oh brother so pushy" she teased. Caroline's nerves died down knowing that was just his sister but also new nerves started up SHE WAS MEETING HIS SISTER ALREADY!


	6. Chapter 6

Caroline listen to Klaus talk about his past around the world. 1920's in Chicago, 1960's New York, 1980's Greece and 2013 mystic falls.

"So Caroline tell me something about yourself" Rebekah asked amused at the awkward silence.

"Umm I won Miss Mystic Falls" she lied. Elena won but Caroline was do close do she liked to keep the title. "I'm captain of the cheerleader team."

"Oh you hear that Klaus" Rebekah smiled "all the different positions" both Caroline and Klaus chocked on their drinks. "I'm sorry too soon" Rebekah teased like seeing she had the power in the room. "Well what else?" She crossed her arms together placing it under her chin.

"Umm...I can't really say anything else...lets see my life..." Caroline debated if she should or shouldn't talk about her father but she felt like she could trust them. Both of them seem very trusting so why not. "When I was 8 my dad picked up his things one day and left. Without a note to show for it. My mom stop coming home" Caroline chuckled sadly "she would only come home when she needed showers other than that she lived at her job. My two other mom roles both died. One from natural causes the other from driving off the bridge. I basic raised myself. Didn't know right from wrong." Caroline waved her hands in the air "I'm sorry I'm rambling."

Klaus smirked leaning against his seat crossing his arms over his chest "it's okay sweetheart it's cute."

Caroline began to blush and thought "I guess my rambling is cute! In you're face Stefan."

"I see how you feel" Rebekah said with a sweet smile "my dad left us, if course he was a abusive man to my brothers so I'm glad he's gone. And my mother..." Rebekah said with tears in her eyes "my mother was my best friend! She died, but believe it or not I still think you got the short end of the stick" she explained "you're mother chooses not to come home, mine can't."

Caroline nodded in understand meant while Klaus was so amazed. He never seen Rebekah so selfless. "Well I hope you and you're mother work it out" he heard Rebekah say pulling him out of his thoughts

"I doubt it. She hates vampires. When she found out about me she kicked me out so my best friend let me stay with him," Caroline phone began to ring and she groaned "and his older brother is just a pain in my ass"

She pressed accept walking to the next room.

C: hello

D: Caroline what the hell! One simple thing. STAY IN YOUR ROOM. And you can't even do that.

C: Damon calm down I already said I was going to visit my friend!

D: CAROLINE GET TO THE HOUSE RIGHT NOW!

C: NO

D: Caroline now

C: NO

D: you know what Caroline fine stay out all you want I will stop caring.

C: like you ever cared about me at all

D: you're right. I care about you as much as you're dad and you mother right now.

C: fuck you" (tears formed in her eyes)

D: too late Caroline we already did that remember.

Caroline felt his smirk on his face with angered her more. She threw her phone to the wall so hard that it breaking into pieces.

Klaus listen from the next room with angry. He hated this Damon fellow and by the looks of it so did Caroline. "Hey" Caroline said with tears in her eyes but hopped they didn't notice. "I have to go" she picked up her bag from the chair "thanks for having me over Klaus, and Rebekah it was nice meeting you I hope we can hang out again." Caroline was about to walk out the door but Rebekah stopped her.

"It's late why not just stay here tonight"

"Well I have school tomorrow and I don't have clothes"

"Non sense you will fit into mine" klaus was happy they went shopping when they did

"Please love it won't be a problem." She nodded blushing.

"She just blew you off" Elena asked in disbelief

"Yea the nerve of her" Damon growled

"Guys be happy for her it's been the first time she's been happy since you know...the Damon thing" Bonnie said "this secret guy makes her happy"

"Well what about Elena" Alaric spoke up "Elena is being hunted be the most oldest, dangerous vampire. She doesn't care about no one but herself"

"Yes, I want to have fun too but I can't I don't want this life" Elena added

"Why are you all so against her being happy? He mom kicked her out, Katherine was plaining to use her for the oldest vampires sacrifice, Damon basically raped her, and lets not forget her father hates vampires as well" Bonnie said crossing her arms.

"Bonnie it's just we need to get ever piece of the team we can get" stefan said trying to convince her.

"Whatever"

"Guys lets just find a way to stop him."

"Lets ask Katherine more questions"

Caroline tossed and turn in the guest bed room. The bed was so big yet so empty she couldn't sleep. Her mom was on her mind. If only she wasn't so closed minded Caroline would be with her in her own room in her own house with her loving mother. She turned one more time making her fall on the floor "ugh" she moaned standing up walking out the room in height thigh shorts and a pink tang top.

"Can't sleep" his vice scared her as she walked into the kitchen.

"How can you tell?"

"Because your awake." She giggled placing her hand over her mouth "right stupid question" klaus chuckled standing. "I'm just not confront able being here" his eyebrows rose.

He felt horrible. He put her out her comfort zone. Klaus never meant to do that he was just trying to be nice for once but it seems not matter how much he try's he can't be.

Caroline saw different emotions fly past his face but the number one emotion was pain "wait no that came out bad to just mean this is all new to me being in a...huge house like this" she admitted. The only BIG house she has been in was the Salvatore's and they didn't light a candle to this one.

"Castle" he said amused instantly feeling better "love it's just a house." He said looking around "one of the smallest I ever lived in"

"Wow really it's the biggest one I have been in" she laughed

"SHUT UP" they hear Rebekah yell from upstairs and they begin to laugh. Caroline yawns and stretches. Her arms go over her head pushing up her breast, lifting her shirt and lowering her already short shorts.

He looked over he body with a warm feeling in his lower stomach. It wasn't from being turn on because it wasn't that. Well it was partly that but this felt different the felling was warm and cuddly he felt like he couldn't let a gain happen to her. He wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Good night Klaus" she smiled yawning again.

"Good night love." Caroline smiled turning her back in him but when she looked back up he was in front of her again "sweet dreams" he kissed he cheek softly flashing up to his room leaving her dumbfounded.

**next chapter Caroline will finally go to a meeting and she learns more about the 'mystery man' who wants Elena **


	7. Chapter 7 AN

**So I'm keeping you kill me in a good way but I need help with it like ideas and what not:)also please go look at my stories blood sucking angel and sleeping with the enemy:) **

**i have new ideas for stories I always wanted to do so tell me your top 3 **

**1) Caroline is stuck in a abusive relationship looking for a way out. KLAROLINE**

**2) zombie apocalypse klaroline/daroline **

**3) klaus is a patient at the mental hospital where he meets Caroline and stefan the only to people who might be as messed up as him**

**4) klaus and Caroline hate each other's guts, but after they are given the will from the sudden death for their best friends klaus and Caroline must come together and raise newborn baby Rebekah. **

**5) x men- Caroline/rogue&phoenix- Klaus/gambit&cyclops (and the rest I will figure out later **

**6) Caroline Forbes is new to town and decides she wants to shake up her life but what happens when the only person who really under stands her is her teacher Klaus Mikaelson **


	8. Chapter 7

"I'm here. I'm here" Caroline yelled running through the front door of the Salvatore boarding house.

"Finally" Alaric groan

"Leave her alone." Stefan said walking over to her and hugged her tightly "don't you ever do that again I had no idea where you were last night." Caroline smiled grabbing his hands smiling

"I was just with some friends," she but before question could rise she continued to talk "okay so what have I missed at these 'meetings'"

Bonnie walked over and grabbed her hand pulling her to the next room "I'll explain it to her" she screamed. Bonnie closed the door and spelled the room so no one from the outside could hear.

"So as much as I would hate to say this nothing is new someone always wants Elena, but now this time it happens to be a very old 1000 year old vampire. So now I well say I want to know all about him!" She said pushing Caroline to the side smiling.

"What?" Caroline tried to say innocently.

"Caroline! The guy! The guy that has kept you from us!" Bonnie warned.

"Fine so, his name is Klaus, we met in the woods because he walked to my tree and he says that he would all always go there so he could watch me, and he liked my drawings, he has a British accent, Dimples, sexy, he invited me for dinner and I met his sister who is SUPER NICE by the way, he's a vampire, and he calls me LOVE and sweetheart." Caroline finally stop talking and took a deep breath. Them not knowing the name of man who wants to kill Elena helped a lot when Caroline talked about Klaus. Caroline smiled at Bonnie waiting for her to say something.

"Wow Caroline that's so crazy!Its kinda epic love story" she laughed taking Caroline into a big hug.

"Don't get to head of ourself" Caroline gave a weak smile "he still hasn't done anything show that he likes me"

"He calls you Sweetheart, and love. He invited you out for dinner, you met his sister what other proof do you want?" Bonnie jumped up and down with Caroline. "Go get the guy" Bonnie kissed her forehead pushing her our the room.

"But I wouldn't know what to say!" Caroline tried to argue but Bonnie wasn't hearing any of it.

"Caroline GO" she demanded

"No I can't."

"GO!" Bonnie ran towards Caroline maker she shriek and running away.

The door to the room they were in slammed open making everyone in the room jump. Caroline ran in at a normal human pace while Bonnie ran in after her yelling:

"Tell him!"

"No!" She yelled back. Bonnie lifted her hand and Caroline ran face first in to a barrier. Bonnie jumped on top of her using her magic to hold her down. "I'm not telling-"

Bonnie began to scream on the top of her lungs to shut Caroline up. "Bonnie" Caroline yelled out to her but she didn't answer she continued to scream.

"BONNIE!" Still nothing Bonnie's screams got louder and louder "FINE!" Instantly she stop screaming and helped Caroline up. Bonnie slapped her ass and push her as Caroline vamp speed out the house "go get the guy!" Bonnie called out with a smile.

She turn to see everyone starting at her dumbfounded "what?" She questioned crossing her arms.

"What was all that about?" Elena asked crossing her arms over her chest tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"The friend she's been hanging out with" everyone still looked confused. "He is a guy!" She smiled but still nothing.

"Well it's nice to know she doesn't care about Elena." Alaric said pouring himself a drink. She was just like that heartless man who ruined his life, or at lease that's what Alaric thought.

"What's your problem with her!" Bonnie said harshly surprising everyone.

Alaric shot back his drink throwing the empty cup at the fire-place. "It's what her father has done,"

"What does Bill have to do with anything he hasn't been in Caroline's life since she turn 8 years old!" Elena said giving him a Stern look. He looked around and saw everyone looked the same

"Y'all really don't know?"

* * *

Caroline ran all the way to his house. Her thoughts were everywhere. She debated if she should knock on the door or not so she paced back and forth. She didn't notice he was on his porch for his midnight smoke looking right at her smiling because she was lost in her thoughts.

"Hello love," he smiled making her jump.

"How long have you been here?" She asked holding her hand over her heart.

"For a while" he walked over to her tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and smiling as she lets a soft moan escape her lips as his fingers ran down the side of her face to her neck. He took the cigaret in his mouth one more time turn his face blowing the smoke.

"Be careful" she teased "those things can kill you."

He chuckled shaking his head "we wouldn't want that." He dropped it on the porch using his shoe to put out the smoke. "What are you doing here?" He brought his hands in his pockets looking in her eyes.

"I-I wanted to see you" she said nervously. Okay this is it Caroline no backing out. She voice shook nervously. "I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" He smiled leaning against the post gazing over her body.

"About...us" Klaus walked in front of her leaving little to no room between their bodies.

"Us?" He asked moving his head to the side. She felt his warm breath on her lips. His blue eyes shinned in the moon light, and his red lips darkened.

Klaus smirked hearing her heart beat raise when he got closer to her. She thought there was and 'US' not that was a crazy assumption because he felt it too, but no one had ever cared about him like this or at lease say it out loud.

"Okay...ummm..." She took a step back running her fingers through her hair 'it's now or never' she told herself. She just had to let it all out so she did.

"Okay here I go." She started closing her eyes. "When I'm with you I feel this strong pull as if I could do anything, I like the little pet names you give me and all the cute things you say. You probably don't feel the same way as me, but I need to know I'm not walking out on something that can be great or I'm not walking into something I have missed read. Because with I'm with you I get this feeling I can do anything and I don't want to ever to go." She felt tears begin to raise but she didn't know why. He hasn't rejected her. Yet. "And I need to know that I'm not an idiot who just spilled my heart out to you and you don't feel the same because I like you Klaus. I like you a lot and I don't thing I can be 'just friends' with you and I understand why you wouldn't like me because I mean I'm me and you're you and-"

He shook his head and kindly asked her to "shut up" before grabbing the side of her face and pressed his lips on to hers.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Flashback**_

_Alaric pulled on his restrains trying the free himself to help the woman he loved. "STOP! Please!" He screamed with tears in his eyes. _

_"She's a vampire! You are no better than her! You're lucky in not killing you along with her." _

_"Please she's my wife and I will always love her, don't do this to Isabel take me instead." _

_"What? No!" Isabel cried tugging on the vervain ropes with the little strength she had. The man took a step towards her making her whimper. "Alaric I love you." _

_"I love you too, just turn it off I know you can." Isabel nodded, but tears still fell. _

_"Isabel I said turn-" he didn't get to finish because the man shoved the stake in her heart. "NO!" Alaric cried as her veins popped out and her skin turn gray. _

_"Sorry Ric but I was never your friends as you can see she just had to go." _

_"I WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR FAMILY BILL FORBES!" Alaric's statement earn a chuckle._

_"Do you honestly think I care about them?" _

_**-end of flashback-**_

"Ric well didn't know." Elena said with tears in her eyes. Caroline's father killed her mother. How was she suppose to live with that?

"Of course you didn't." Alaric poured his drink down his throat and began walking towards the door, but ran in to a barrier. "What the hell?"

Everyone looked back at Bonnie who wore a stern face. "You can't hurt her."

"What?" Elena asked confused.

"He said he will kill Bill and his family, and I'm not going to let you hurt Caroline."

"Or Liz." Stefan added walking next to Bonnie. "The have nothing to do with what happen."

"You can't blame him-" Elena started earning a death stare from Bonnie.

"Like it wasn't your fault that my grams died, Lexi, Anna and who can forget Caroline. First Damon to get good with you, my grams died helping you with a spell because you asked her to, Caroline died for a fucking message and JEREMY'S girlfriend Anna is dead because of YOUR father!" Severely lights in the room busted as Bonnie yelled. "Caroline hasn't done no harm to us, don't you dare think about hurting her or you will have me to deal with."

Klaus smiled as Caroline spun around his house holding his sisters hand laughing and dancing the the song 'lolita by Lana del Rey.' "Come on Klaus join us." Caroline laughed jumping on Rebekah's backs while she twirled around. "Yes Nik join us!" Klaus shook his head and laughed as Rebekah got dizzy and almost feel over, but Klaus flashed over the lifted them both in his arm and jumped around with them causing them to laugh in Glee.

The song change and so did the mood. "I'm going to-" was all Rebekah got to say before she past out in the couch.

"Well, love." Klaus smiled and held his hand out to her as the song 'Rae Morris-Grow' came on. "May I have this dance?" Caroline smiled and put her hand in his.

_All of the thoughts we waste_

_Under weight of the world_

_All of the time we spend_

_Under weight of the world_

_Don't waste your ways_

_Don't miss your living_

_Long live my pain_

_Long live this feeling_

Rebekah laid on the sofa pretending to be asleep as she secretly watch her brother. She can count on her hand all the times Klaus had ever smiled like that. Like the way he is with Caroline. His arm around her waist and her head in his neck as they swayed back and forth. Tears reached the edge of her eyes seeing her brother actually happy for the first time in 1000 years. This happiness wasn't anything she has seen before just something she has heard of and she remembers thinking Klaus would never get that kind of happiness, but there he was with Caroline wrapped tightly in his arms.

_Blind and childish_

_I won't fight it_

_Here I hide_

_Underneath my innocence_

_Grow, grow._

_Blind and childish_

_I won't fight it_

_Here I hide_

_Underneath my innocence_

_Grow, grow._

_All of the lies we bent_

_Under weight of the world_

_Caught, beaten by the edge_

_Of the weight of the world_

Caroline wrapped her arms around Klaus's neck tighter biting her lip. She never felt like this before. Elena it was always Elena, but now for the first time it was her and she didn't know what to feel. His hands on her waist made her get butterflies, screw that it made her felt like she was falling off a building and her stomach was about to come out. "Klaus." She whispered into his neck.

_Long live this pain_

_Long live this feeling_

_I don't need to change_

_Need to believe in_

_Blind and childish_

_I won't fight it_

_Here I hide_

_Underneath my _

_Grow, grow._

_Blind and childish_

_I won't fight it_

_Here I hide_

_Underneath my innocence_

_Grow, grow._

"Yes, love." He answered back smiling loving the feeling of her hot breath on his neck sending chills down his back.

_Here I hide (Here I hide)_

"Thank you." He felt her smile and felt warm liquid soon after. He pulled their upper body away never letting go of her waist.

_Here I hide (Here I hide)_

"For what?" He asked confused.

_Here I hide (Here I hide) _

Caroline cupped his neck and kissed him softly, but with passion. "For being there for me...for giving me a chance."

_Here I hide (Here I hide)_

Klaus pulled her into his chest rubbing her silk like curly blonde hair he absolutely adored. "I will always be their for you, love no matter what."

_Here I hide (Here I hide)_

Rebekah rolled on her side with her face in the pillow trying to stop the tears from her brothers and Caroline's confession. Then were both broken and needed to be fix. Both with parents that didn't care about them. Both betrayed. Both hurt in their own way. But put them together they were the perfect two. Caroline was made for her brother and she will died before she sees them fall apart.

_Here I hide (Here I hide)_

"Caroline, you must know something." He had to tell her about Elena, she had to know before it is to late and she hates him forever.

_Here I hide (Here I hide)_

"What is it?" She asked confused.

"I'm not the guy you think I am. I have done bad thing. I DO bad things, and hurt the people I love-" he started, but her lips crashed to his making him forget.

_Here I hide (Here I hide)_

"You are broken." She said resting her forehead on his. "And I wouldn't take you another way."

_Blind and childish_

_I won't fight it_

_Here I hide_

_Underneath my innocence_

_Grow, grow._

_Blind and childish_

_I won't fight it_

_Here I hide_

_Underneath my innocence_

_Grow, grow. _

Her phone began to ring ruining the moment. -Bonnie-

"Hey Bon, what's up?" Caroline answered as Klaus carried Rebekah upstairs.

"Nothing I was just wondering...do you know what your dad did?"

"What? Bonnie I haven't heard from my dad since I was 10 years old."

"Oh okay...hey do you want to have a girls night."

"Umm sure, you, me and Elena?"

"Not exactly." Caroline heard someone grab the phone away from Bonnie. At the same time Klaus came down stairs and poured himself a drink.

"You, Bonnie and me." Caroline began to laugh shaking her head.

"Stefan you being there is kind of killing girls night."

"Come on care you are my best friend and we haven't hung out since last month lets have a girls night."

A strong pair of arms came around her waist and they began kissing her neck. "Sure." She moaned slight lung causing Klaus to laugh into her neck. "I'll see you in 10 minutes." Caroline held her phone down and wrapped her arm around his neck turning her head so their lips met. "I have to go." She breathe out. He could tell as she started to smile pulling her phone up turning her whole body around to face him. "I want to remember this moment. Take a picture of us." She held her phone out to him pressing his chest to her back. He held it up and for the first time didn't know what to do. He never took a picture before. "Just press the button." She laugh making the picture come out better seeing real smiles on their face instead of fake artificial ones.

She looked down at it and smiled. "Perfect." She picked her bag up and began walking away.

"Stay awhile." He begged grabbing her hand and smiling making sure to use his dimples.

"I can't we usually have girls nights when something happens so I need to be there for my friends." He nodded and smiled softly clasping her hand in his pressing it to his lips.

"Be safe."

Bonnie sat on her bed waiting for her bed for Caroline with Stefan. "is she on her way?" She questioned.

"Yea, you look tired you should take a nap before she comes." Stefan offered which she quickly agreed to.

_Bonnie walked in the woods and saw a man standing in the middle of the field blood covering his hands and spatters on his face. He was wearing a gray Shirt that fit his muscles while, black pants, and faded worn out boots. _

_"WW-Who are you?" Bonnie continued to walk and closer and she saw his he was holding something in his hand. His back was faced towards her so she walked closer. His hair was sandy blonde. She walked in front of him but she wish she didn't. The thing in the guys hand was Elena head. The blood on him was Elena's blood. She began to cry and scream. "NO NO NO ELENA!" The man knelt down next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder causing her to look up. _

_In a flash as was pressed against a tree getting her blood sucked out of her as he dropped her careless as she was bleeding out._

"BONNIE." A voice called out, but it was a woman's voice. It was Caroline's voice. "BONNIE WAKE UP!

She sat up gasping for air. "Oh my god you scared me half to death! You were screaming in your sleep and Stefan couldn't wake you."

"I'm fine." She lied sitting up trying to forget the Mystery man from her dream. Something in side her knew. She just knew who ever that guy was was the man the was coming after Elena. He was the 1000 year old vampire.


End file.
